starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Maris Brood
Maris Brood was a female Human who served the Nightsisters before and throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born on Dathomir in the year 1 ABY, Brood was brought up in the Singing Mountain Clan as a child. However, when her parents were killed in a Nightsister attack at age four, the young Brood was taken in as the pupil of Kirana Ti. Not long after her master left the planet to join Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 in 11 ABY, she was abducted by members of a Nightsister clan and corrupted by the dark side of the Force. Biography Early life Maris Brood was born on Dathomir in the year 1 ABY and brought up in the Singing Mountain Clan as an infant. Her parents were killed in a Nightsister attack at age four, and the young Brood was later found and taken in by her fellow clans-woman, Kirana Ti. Ti befriended several other Dathomiri tribes and continued to train Maris Brood in the art of war for the next several years. Despite Brood's loyalty to Ti, she continued to harbor much anger and resentment towards the Nightsisters over the deaths of her parents, a trait which Ti tried and failed to eliminate. Not long after her master left the planet to join Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 in 11 ABY, she was abducted by members of a Nightsister clan and corrupted by the dark side of the Force. Serving the Nightsisters Personality and traits She was more open to giving into her baser urges and primal emotions than heeding her Master's example of calmness and patience. Despite her inclinations toward the dark side, Kirana Ti believed that it was due more to Brood's fear than anger. After Ti left to join Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum, Maris Brood's sense of abandonment and betrayal at having been left alone on Dathomir resulted in her full immersion in the dark side of the Force after being abducted by a Nightsister clan, though she would later claim that this was because of the dark nature of the planet itself. Her fear of death at Kylo Ren's hands made her more than willing to place her own survival above all else, taking hostages and potentially trading them to the Empire in exchange for her life. Such was her fear of death that Maris Brood resorted to begging for her life at the hands of him. The apprentice judged such behavior unworthy of the dark side, believing that Brood's failure to control her fear was a weakness. Later, Brood swore to renounce the dark side, although both doubted her sincerity. Relationships Friends Kirana Ti Powers and abilities Maris Brood was born with a higher degree of Force-sensitivity than most, and was helped towards realizing her potential by Kirana Ti. By the time of her fall to the dark side, Brood utilized twin red guard shotos in combat. She was proficient in the use of telekinesis as well as fighting at close range using melee attacks. Brood also showed an affinity for Beast Control, befriending the mythical bull rancor, which was thought to be uncontrollable by the native Dathomirians. Appearances Notes and references Category:Females Category:Nightsisters Category:Humans Category:Singing Mountain Clan members